Devices of this type are described in French patent applications Nos. 83 15289 filed Oct. 13, 1983, and 84 01474 filed Jan. 31, 1984.
These prior patent applications describe several means for reinjecting a portion of the denser material.
The object of the present invention is to provide such reinjection means suitable for improving the performance of a separator.